By Your Hand
by PancakePrincess
Summary: A series of drabbles focused on the relationships within the Shepherds. Taking any requests! Chapter 1: Chrom finds comfort in Robin after unsettling memories return.


Hi, everyone! This fic will be drabbles about anything from FE:A. Pairings, family, narratives of in-game events. It will be fueled by your reviews and requests, so please leave comments and suggestions! I'll write almost anything. Thank you for reading, lovelies! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chrom/F!Robin**

* * *

"It_ is_ my fault, you know," she says, mouth contorting as she bites her cheek with worry. This conversation is not one she wishes to have, but she knows that her husband will not let this sit.

"Robin, you may place blame upon yourself all you wish, but I should have been there to –"

"Chrom. You and I both know that this was the result of my own miscalculation. You needn't blame yourself." She then crosses her arms, partially to do something with her hands other than pierce her own palms with her nails in anxiety, but mostly to assert that her stance will not waver.

It had been a simple mistake, truly. Perhaps the weight of it was magnified to Chrom, as mistakes on Robin's part were few and far between, but she knows that it was her own doing. To prove to him that she was at fault was a taxing process, one she didn't want to go through. But there is no avoiding it, she realizes as she watches her stubborn husband pace across their tent in angst.

There was no time for planning the altercation, the Risen having sprung up in an area the Shepherds had thought to be completely clear. In the flurry and fluster of battle, though, Robin failed to notice one of the reanimated beasts approaching her from behind. Though she turned around just in time, it nicked her shoulder with its axe, a small cut forming on her skin. She thinks back to the events with shame.

"Besides," she continues before he gets the chance to speak again, "It's only a small cut. It will heal before either of us knows it; Lissa already took a look and asserted so."

She looks him straight in the eyes, brown meeting blue, showing that she is serious. He sighs, appearing to surrender as he sits down next to her on the bedroll. A gloved hand reaches up towards the afflicted shoulder, free from her cloak's constraint for now. He traces his thumb over the small pink line as to inspect it for himself and put his mind at ease.

"I know. I apologize sorry for overreacting. It's just – "

And the next words he can't bear to let escape his lips, though he wants to say them so badly. He's able to think only of Emmeryn, and every danger imposed to his wife is one that sends him into a frenzy, clouding his mind with _what ifs, _his overprotective nature amplified by the thousands.

Robin turns towards Chrom, concern lacing her features, as she's just figured out what is truly festering inside of him.

"I blamed myself for a long time, too. But you know that already. The Shepherds' _grand_ tactician, unable to save even the Exalt with poor strategy… I wasn't the only person who felt that I was at fault." And maybe she still hasn't cleared that hill, yet. But the inner wound Chrom still bears is much too large for her to let live without at least attempting to soften.

He places his head in the crook of her neck, his wife's natural scent the only thing able to calm him.

"Do you think I don't feel the same every time you thrust yourself straight into battle? Which, if I may add, is constantly. You make my insides turn. But I've come to accept it. I trust your judgment."

Her own hand comes to cup his cheek as he remains in place, a hand squeezing her knee the only assurance that he is still listening.

"You are _strong_, and you are allowed to talk about things that bother you. The two are not exclusive to one another. It doesn't make you any weaker, or any less of a person."

"…Thank you, Robin," he finally says. "I know I will overcome this in time."

"And I am sure of it," she says.

The sun has set and the two of them are tired, so a silent agreement passes between the couple to settle in for the night, and they do, but Chrom's grip on her does not loosen throughout the duration of the night.

"I love you, Robin."

"And I you."


End file.
